nz_gofandomcom-20200214-history
Minutes of the 2014 NZGS AGM
NZGS AGM 2014 12 October 2014. 1pm to 2pm President's address. ''' Kevin Liu spoke briefly about achievements during the previous year – tournaments, the Opito bay Go Fest. Hyunwoo's visit. He then talked at more length about his plans for promiting and developing Go in the coming year, details of which were discussed in detail during general business. '''Bookshop report Colin Grierson spoke on Bookshop activity during the year. The bookshop is completely owned by the NZGS, but is operated independently, with its own accounts. Over the years the bokshop has accumulated more than $20,000 most of which is held in an investment account. We primarily stock boards and stones, however we also have the Introductory Go Series – mostly intended for Go schools – but available for the general Go community too. The bookshop has had a quiet trading year, however Hyunwoo donated quite a bit of equipment when he left, so the accounts show a considerable (one off) profit. Also $500 interest on money invested. Accounts The accounts were presented with copies distributed for members to view. The NZGS account has little activity other than paying the IGS membership fee – which is re-imbursed by the player attending a sponsored international Go tournament. After some discussion the accounts were accepted without argument. Elections * Officers: Kevin Liu volunteered to be president. Colin Grierson accepted nomination as secretary. Ning Hu volunteered to be treasurer * General committee members: Ken Xie, David Wu, Corrin Lakeland, Chahine Koleejan, John Chen * The committee was elected unopposed. Team tournament The possibility of having a provincial team tournament was discussed for some time. There was general agreement this should be done. A possible fomat being as follows: * * 4 people per team * 3 to play on any given night * 1 round per week * Hosted on Tygem or KGS A vote was taken that a tournament should be run and the task passed to David Wu, Corrin Lakeland and Chahine Koleejan. Pro visit Kevin and John discussed inviting professionals to visit... possibly while we are having a tournament. This morphed into a proposal to run an event over several days, with multiple events, some of which involve the professional. Akin to what is done at the USA and European Go congresses – and what we did in the 70s and 80s. If run we can advertise overseas, possibly generating Go tourism – certainly this happens with the USA and European events. General agreement this would be a good thing to do – also a big thing, requiring organisation and effort. Future objective. Time control at tournaments Chahine raised the idea of changing the time control system we use so it is not such a dramatic transition from “unlimited” time to sudden death if you do not move within 30 seconds (byo-yomi). Colin replied that (from an organiser's perspective) you are not supposed to play into byo-yomi – but conceeded many players do, some for much of the game – thus making their games take longer than the allotted time. From an organiser's view, a system with a more predictable maximum time would be preferable. Chahine to report to the committee with suggestions. Promotion of Go Corrin asked what we should do to better promote Go locally. John Chen suggested we promote more loudly – i.e. advertising After some discussion it was decided the task should be given to Kevin, Corrin, John and Chahine. Graeme Parmenter should be invited to join as he has been active and effective at promoting Go. Ken Xie to talk to Kevin regarding the Auckland university club. Steven Ho to organise Go promotion during the activities week at Auckland Grammer school next year. Close of meeting There being no further business, the meeting was closed at 2pm Accounts Profit and loss: Ledger: Balance sheet: category:2014 category:minutes